10 Things you Didn't Know
by SV Speedy
Summary: List of ten things you don't know about the Hogwarts Characters. I hope my ideas are a bit different than the other ones though. Please review if you want to see a specific character done.
1. James Sirius Potter

I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. If there is any character that you want to see, just ask.

10 Things you didn't know about the Harry Potter Characters.

James Sirius Potter

**He hated his name.**

James Sirius Potter decided that he hated his name when he went to the ministry with his father, when he was six, and saw his names, both Al's names, and one of Lily's names on the war memorial. He was sure, as a six year old, that the names James and Sirius, were cursed and he would die before he turned thirty. He never told his father his fear.

He told his friends to call him Jimmy, or Jim. He told them that James was too common for a Potter.

**He hates Quidditch.**

Oh sure, he would play, and he was good at it too, but he hates it. He hates being up in the air with nothing more than a small stick holding him up. He hates that there are two balls that fly around with the intention of knocking him off said stick, and he hates how when Quidditch Season comes around, it's the only thing that his younger brother and sister talk about.

It didn't stop him from playing Chaser at Hogwarts though; it was, after all, expected of him.

**He loved Aunt Hermione more than anyone.**

Oh sure, he loved his mother and father, and his siblings, if you were going to push him about it, but Aunt Hermione was his favorite. He used to pretend that she was actually his mother, and that her and his father had a moment of passion nine months before he was born, but he knew it wasn't true. At least, he thought it wasn't true until he took a maternity and paternity potion when he was fifteen.

Hermione Weasley is his mother, Harry Potter is his father. He never trusted his father again after that day.

**He never believed in the Potter Curse.**

His father may have married a red head, and his grandfather may have married a red head, that doesn't mean that Potter's are predisposed to fall in love with red heads. As a matter of fact, he flat out refused to even date a red head out of that fact that he hated the idea of the Potter curse that much. He also thought that it was ridiculous that people expected him, of all people, to date a red head. Seeing as he was related to most of them.

The woman he married was a brunette though.

**He refused both the Prefect Badge, and Head Boy Badge.**

Professor McGonagall offered him a Prefects Badge when he was fifteen, but he sent it back. She offered it again when he was sixteen, but he sent it back with a polite note saying no thanks, and she sent him the Head Boy's Badge when he was in his Seventh Year, but he sent it back with his apologies, but that he had no interest in having that much power over the students.

Mind you, he did a better job at being a Head Boy than the other kid that was appointed, and he didn't even have a badge.

**He refused to become an Auror, even though it's what his father wanted.**

The hardest day in his life was the day after his graduation, and his father told him that he was already accepted into the Auror program. And he had to tell his father that he wasn't joining the Auror Corps. He said that he had sent an Application to the American Intercontinental University, and that he got a full ride in a degree of his choosing.

He left the next day and never looked back.

**He loved his life in America more than life in Britain.**

He graduated from his school in the top five percent, with a degree in Criminal Justice and Forensics, and he immediately went into the FBI Academy, and graduated, before he was sent to Los Angeles, to work in their field office. He spoke with his family every so often, but none of them were willing to join him in America, so they were stuck talking by phone or owl.

Still he loved his job, and his new life.

**He got his fairy tale ending.**

He met the woman who would become his wife by accident. She was the county Medical Examiner, who had been called to the scene of a Homicide, a scene that the FBI and the Local LEO's were fighting over who had jurisdiction, and he tried to tell her that she couldn't touch the body. This ME, all of five foot nothing, put her hands on her hips and told him that this poor man needed her attention far more than the living did, and that if he tried to stop her she'd just do the autopsy anyway. He was smitten.

He married her two years after they met, and she gave him a set of triplets and a set of twins; Jaden, Julian, and Jacob were the triplets, and Rachel and Rebecca were the twins.

**His wife's family was the only one at the wedding.**

Not that he minded, you know. His father was still mad that he walked out, and Lily and Albus wouldn't do anything against their father if they can't help it. But he did get a rather nice gift from his Aunt Hermione, telling him that she wanted pictures. But, his partner, Dan Wilkins, was there, and was even his best man. And his wife's sister was her Maid of Honor.

He didn't find out until the reception that Uncle Charlie had been there and he hadn't of been more proud.

**He died at 45.**

His children had grown up, Jaden and Julian were both cops, one in Boston the other in New York, Jacob had become a doctor in Denver. Rachel had married a Lawyer, and Rebecca had become a divorce lawyer, while He and his wife lived in their house in Washington D.C. However he died in the line of Duty, protecting his partner from a crazed gunman. His wife and children mourned his passing, and the only person from his life before the FBI, who was at his funeral was his Aunt Hermione.

His wife died three days after his funeral, from a broken heart. They were buried next to each other, and Julian and Rebecca named their children after the grandparents they had never met.


	2. James Potter I

I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. If there is any character that you want to see, just ask.

10 Things you didn't know about the Harry Potter Characters.

James Potter I

**He wasn't half as arrogant as he acted.**

He did act arrogant, mostly because it garnered attention, and took the attention away from people who hated to be the center of attention, like Sirius and Remus. Mind, he wasn't all that fond of the attention that he got either, but if it kept Remus and Sirius happy then he would. Besides, it made Lily Evans notice him, even if it was only so she could shout at him.

But it was mostly for his best friends; after all, that's what brothers are for.

**He really and truly Loved Lily Evans from the first time he saw her.**

The first time he saw her was at Gringotts. She was with her parents and sister, and they were walking with Professor McGonagall. He stopped and just stared at her until she left the bank. It was only then that he looked at his father and said, "I'm going to marry her one day." His parents laughed when he said that, thinking it was a schoolboy crush.

He was the only one who wasn't shocked by their wedding. It was fate, after all.

**He knew that Remus was a Werewolf by the end of First year.**

Well, he knew by Christmas of first year, really, but he never said a word. Why would he? After all, Sirius, even though they were friends, was still a Black, and Peter seemed to be a bit of a meek person, who would blab to anyone. If Remus wanted to keep his problem a secret, then who was he to break that secret? He made sure that he covered for him from Sirius and Peter.

He was thrilled when Sirius and Peter found out two years later, and acted surprised to humor them.

**He sort of resented being an only child.**

He knew that his parents were old when they had him, and that it was hard for his mother to get pregnant the first time, let alone a second time, but he would have given his right arm if he had a younger brother or sister. He was insanely jealous of Sirius and the fact that he had a younger brother who looked up to him, even though he was in Gryffindor.

And then Sirius moved in, and it was just like having a twin.

**He actually liked Petunia Evans.**

Yes, he did. She seemed like she was a nice person, kind and caring, and she truly loved her sister to pieces. She liked magic, and she had wanted it when she was growing up, and was slightly bitter when she wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts, but she grew past that and was happy that her sister found happiness. And then she met, dated, and married Vernon Dursley, and she wasn't Lily's Petunia anymore.

As much as he liked Petunia Evans; he wasn't that fond of Petunia Dursley.

**He was sorry that Severus became a Death Eater.**

He never meant for Severus to become a Death Eater. At first he pranked him because, well, it was fun and Severus would get mad, and he would curse them back. But then, as they got older, Snape became more and more vicious, and he had to use more and more humiliating spells to get Snape to back off, and then, the next thing he knew, Snape was a Death Eater, and was trying to kill him and his wife.

He knew it was partially his fault, and he would apologize, if he could.

**He was sorry that he trusted Peter.**

Honestly, he never thought that Peter would betray him or Lily. He was so…pitiful, which is why Sirius decided that using Peter would be a great thing, who would suspect such a weak minded person like Peter to be the Potter's Secret Keeper? Lily didn't trust him though. He should have known Lily was always right. Always.

He never regretted anything more than trusting Peter, when he saw Voldemort walking towards him with his wand out.

**He was sorry that he didn't trust Remus.**

He should have known that Remus would never betray him. After all, the Marauders were the first friends that Remus had, the first people who didn't care that he was a Werewolf. Why would he betray the only people who have always stood by his side? Moony was going to blame Padfoot; he knew this, just as he knew that Padfoot wasn't thinking clearly when he blamed Moony.

He wished that he would have the chance to apologize to one of his oldest friends.

**He was sorry that Sirius was going to be blamed.**

He should have told Dumbledore, at least, that they were going to switch. Now, Padfoot is going to go to prison, if he doesn't fly off the handle and kill Peter first. Little Harry is going to die, just like him and Lily, and the world was going to go to Hell in a hand basket. He wasn't entirely sure if he was angry that Padfoot would be blamed, or sad that he would be blamed.

He decided on Angry. There's no point in being sad now, at the very end.

**He was sorry that he was never going to see his son again.**

That was probably the biggest thing. He was going to die and he would never watch his son go off to Hogwarts, get married, or hold any of his Grand-children. He'd never be able to teach Harry to fly a broom, or take him to a Quidditch game. He'd never have the chance to play a game of Quidditch with his only child. He'd never give Harry the little brother or sister that he knew was growing in Lily's stomach.

He watched the deadly green light fly at him swiftly, and he didn't make a sound as it hit him and he fell to the ground, hazel eyes wide as the stared at the ceiling.


	3. Albus Severus Potter

I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. If there is any character that you want to see, just ask.

10 Things you didn't know about the Harry Potter Characters.

Albus Severus Potter

**He liked his name, sort of.**

He wasn't that fond of his name, but he was proud of the people that he was named after. Well…sort of, it is kind of hard to be proud of someone who sent your father to live with semi-abusive muggles, or of a man who was a Death Eater and killed people, but he didn't want to. And really, it wouldn't have been too hard to name him Brian, would it?

Alright, so he hates his name.

**He loved his baby sister, and tolerated his older brother.**

Lily Luna was the light of Albus' life. He lived to do whatever the tiny child told him to do; be it to get her the chocolate cookies, or to help her with her homework when they started school. James, on the other hand, was always teasing and mocking him, making him angry and frustrated, and wishing that the older boy would just disappear.

He wouldn't admit that his heart broke, just a little, when he found out that James wouldn't be there for his graduation.

**Rose is his favorite cousin.**

She was smart, and witty, and she never teased him about his name like Lucy, Molly, and Louis did. He loved her, and he often told his parents that he was going to marry her, until Uncle Ron sat him down and told him why he couldn't. She was still his favorite cousin, even if he had to watch as she fell in love with Anthony Zabini.

That was the hardest day of his life.

**He hates the fame that his father has.**

Yes, his father defeated Voldemort, well and great, really, but it was so annoying to go to Diagon Alley with his father, because they never got anything done. There was one time he went to Diagon Alley with his father for a book, one book, and they left three hours later, without the book. All because of the sheep in Diagon Alley!

He was a little bitter about that still.

**He really didn't want to go to Hogwarts.**

He didn't want to leave Lily. It was as simple as that. It had absolutely nothing to do with his fear that he wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor, or with the fact that he really didn't want to live at a school where he couldn't see his mother or father for weeks at a time. Really, it didn't.

And then he was sorted into Slytherin, and his world fell to pieces.

**His favorite Uncle is Percy.**

Percy was powerful, as he worked in the Ministry. People listened to Uncle Percy. He admired that, especially after he was sorted. Not that being in Slytherin changed him, not at all. He just started to think that his goody-goody older brother was rather annoying and that getting nearly constant letters from his baby sister was un-cool, and un-Slytherin and he wanted to be like Percy.

At least that was until James saved him from some Elitists who tried to put him in the hospital. And then he wanted to be like James.

**He was sort of Anti-Muggle.**

He loved Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Audrey, both being muggle-born, but they had magic. He hated people like Uncle Dudley and his children, who were pure muggle and as ignorant as a box of rocks. He played pranks on them, and spoke down to them, until the baby complained to her father, who spoke to Harry. And he put an end to his youngest son's tormenting of the muggle children.

It sort of made him hate them even more.

**He loved Alice Longbottom.**

She was beautiful, with long red hair and blue eyes the color of the sky. She was a Hufflepuff, and started the same year that he did. He loved her the first time he saw her, but she didn't know he even existed. So he went on with his life, watching her and waiting until the day that she realized that he actually existed.

He even dated other women, to make her jealous, and it didn't work.

**He wasn't obsessed.**

After he graduated, and he got his job in the ministry, he continued his observations of Alice Longbottom. He had even been in her house, and seen what kind of shampoo that she used so he could buy a bottle and use it when he missed her. He saw what kind of underwear that she wore, so he knew what size to buy her for her birthday. He even had a key for her front door.

And then he saw her kissing Damien Pucey, and he saw red.

**He didn't do anything wrong.**

He killed her, and Pucey, and the muggle family of four that had witnessed the murders, and three of the police officers that had been dispatched to stop him. The government sent three groups of elite Aurors to stop him. One of whom was his father, and the other was Rose Weasley. They arrested him that day and threw him into a ministry holding cell.

He was convicted of six counts of murder, and was sentenced to six life terms in Azkaban. He didn't know why, it was her fault.


End file.
